


Каждому свое

by tigrjonok



Category: O Clone | The Clone (TV 2001)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigrjonok/pseuds/tigrjonok
Summary: Саид собирается в Фес.
Kudos: 16





	Каждому свое

— Мы вылетаем послезавтра, дядя, но клянусь вам, самое позднее через два месяца я буду в Рио-де-Жанейро.

— Это правильно, дорогой племянник, — добродушно пробасил тот. — Нельзя оставлять дело без присмотра. Но ты принял верное решение.

Саид послушно склонил голову, хотя сам не был так уж в этом уверен. Да, он хотел жениться, завести семью, пора уже. Но зачем же для этого лететь на другой край света, в Фес? Как будто в Сан-Паулу мало мусульманок.

— По-настоящему достойную девушку можно найти только в Фесе, — в который раз наставляла его Назира. — Местные все слишком легкомысленные. А все влияние западных обычаев!

— Но мы тоже очень долго жили на Западе, — возразил Саид.

— Вы! — фыркнула Назира. — Вы — это другое дело. Вас воспитывал не кто-нибудь, а я. Уж я-то знала, как правильно воспитать своих братьев!

Саид сделал вид, что не заметил, как сестра превратила «мы» в «вы».

— Неужели ты боишься? — улыбнулся Мохамед.

— Не говори ерунды, — огрызнулся Саид. Чуть более резко, чем намеревался, потому что Мохамед был в чем-то прав. Он не то чтобы боялся, но… нервничал. Он ведь хоть и жил какое-то время на востоке, но совсем тех лет не помнил. А вдруг он опозорится? Ославят его тогда на весь Фес — то-то будет удача! Там ведь слухи разлетаются моментально. По крайней мере, так всегда утверждала Назира.

— Не волнуйся, — очень серьезно продолжил Мохамед. — Я буду рядом и не дам тебе ударить в грязь лицом. Да и Назира нам поможет, верно?

— Конечно! — подтвердила та. — Не хватало еще, чтобы о вас пошла дурная слава. Я же тогда не смогу найти себе мужа.

Саид и Мохамед переглянулись. О такой перспективе они почему-то не думали.

— Что? — грозно свела брови Назира. — Вот сдам вас на руки женам, и мой долг будет исполнен. Тогда я смогу подумать и о себе.

— Но, Назира, — возразил Мохамед. — Женщина не может сама искать себе мужа, это грех.

— Ты еще меня поучи! — немедленно взвилась Назира. — Кто вас вырастил? Кто вас всему...

Тут Саид отключился, просто дожидаясь, пока старшая сестра закончит привычное перечисление своих заслуг.

— Впрочем, — согласилась она довольно быстро, — я и не имела в виду, что сама буду бегать по рынку. Мужа мне найдете, разумеется, вы. Или дядя Абдул.

Мохамеда, кажется, это вполне удовлетворило.

Разговор прервала служанка, доложившая о приезде делового партнера дяди и его сына, Зейна. Мохамед выразительно поджал губы и возвел очи горе. Зейн, по его мнению, воплощал в себе именно то, что дядя называл «тлетворное влияние Запада».

Саид резко поднялся. Конечно, Мохамед никогда не опустится то того, чтобы оскорбить гостя, кем бы тот ни был, но в свете последних заявлений Назиры встречаться с Зейном той явно не стоило. Пусть даже он для нее слишком молод, но мало ли что взбредет ей в голову. Саиду очень нравился Зейн, но он совершенно точно не хотел видеть его в своим зятем.

— Я думаю, нам с Зейном не помешает немного пройтись.

Дядя искоса взглянул на него, потом посмотрел на Назиру, потом снова на Саида — и улыбнулся, понимающе и одобрительно.

Что ж, возможно, он и в самом деле все делает правильно.

  
* * *

— Так что, Мохамед так и ходит по улицам, врезаясь в стены?

— Почему врезаясь? — не понял Саид.

— Ну, он же все время опускает глаза, чтобы не видеть того ужаса, который вокруг творится, — со смехом пояснил Зейн. — Немудрено во что-нибудь врезаться.

Саид, не сдержавшись, фыркнул. И все же попросил укоризненно:

— Зейн!

— Да не переживай ты, — по-своему понял его тот. — Я не возражаю. Скоро Мохамед уедет в Фес, теперь уже навсегда… Навсегда ведь, верно? — дождавшись кивка, он продолжил: — И будет там абсолютно счастлив. Вот и отлично. Каждому свое. «Ведь для того и создал Аллах человека», — процитировал Зейн напоследок, доказав, что Мохамед не совсем прав на его счет.

Саид сообразил: Зейн решил, что его вытащили на прогулку, дабы уберечь от встречи с Мохамедом. Или, если точнее, дабы уберечь Мохамеда и его тонкую душевную организацию. И, поразмыслив, Саид решил, что это и к лучшему. У Зейна были свои достоинства, и одно из них состояло в том, что он точно не побежит рассказывать местной мусульманской общине: семья Рашид, дескать, нарушает законы гостеприимства. Да и с Назирой он наверняка не стал бы вести себя так, как с бразильянками. Но все же береженого судьба бережет.

— А ты тоже, — подмигнул Зейн, — собрался уезжать? Летишь за женщиной через океан, словно какой-нибудь сказочный принц. Только ковра-самолета не хватает.

— Не за женщиной, — поправил Саид строго.

— Ну да, конечно, — снова по-своему понял его Зейн. — О конкретной женщине ведь речь не идет. Ты просто собрался жениться, причем сам не знаешь, на ком. Но, — Зейн улыбнулся, — каждому свое.

— Ты-то, конечно, будешь себе искать жену здесь, — кивнул Саид.

— Не уверен, что вообще стану беспокоиться, — легкомысленно отмахнулся тот. И добавил уже другим, более серьезным тоном: — Кто бы что обо мне ни говорил, я понимаю, что семья — это большая ответственность. Я к такой не готов. И не уверен, что когда-нибудь буду. Да и к чему? — он снова легкомысленно рассмеялся. — В бразильянках есть своя прелесть. У любого образа жизни, друг мой, есть как свои плюсы, так и минусы.

Саид знал, что не должен соглашаться с этим утверждением. Но в дискуссию на эту тему не хотел вступать по другой причине: он не был уверен, что его сердце не согласно. Он отвернулся, делая вид, что просто осматривается по сторонам, и очень кстати заметил уронившую сумочку девушку. Зейн незнакомку тоже увидел и быстро окинул ее оценивающим взглядом.

Саид сделал несколько шагов вперед, намереваясь помочь. Зейн почему-то попытался его остановить, ухватив за локоть, но Саид все равно подошел к девушке, наклонился и попытался подать ей сумочку — но напоролся на жесткий взгляд, а потом и на несколько процеженных сквозь зубы резких слов.

— Хм, — растерянно промычал Саид после того, как не принявшая его помощь девушка удалилась на приличное расстояние. — Я знал, что бразильянки отличаются от наших женщин, но это уже слишком.

— Женщины отличаются друг от друга, Саид, — серьезно пояснил Зейн. — Как, впрочем, и все люди. Некоторые женщины любят, когда их опекают мужчины, другие же…

Он обернулся, поймал взгляд девушки — и кивнул ей, строго, совсем как мужчине, и почти без намека на улыбку. Девушка с секунду размышляла, но потом ответила на приветствие легким наклоном головы. И даже слегка улыбнулась.

— Другие же, — продолжил Зейн, — считают опеку мужчин унижающей.

И тут Саид понял, что решение ехать в Фес все-таки было правильным. Уж там-то точно все женщины ждут от мужчин одного и того же, не стремятся учиться, получать профессию, работать. Там все будет… нет, не просто. Предсказуемо.

— В Фесе все иначе, — сказал он вслух.

Зейн с сомнением покачал головой, но ответил только:

— Что ж, Аллах в помощь.  
 __


End file.
